Target Practise
by xGuardianxAngelx
Summary: Penelo is sick of her old weapon, so Fran offers her to teach her how to use a bow and arrow. Fran/Penelo femmeslash yuri


**A/N: Okay, its been a while since I've wrote something, so yes, here's something I wrote at 11pm while eating a bowl of noodles. Gotta love those noodles :D Plus I know this story is kinda short and in my opinion is bad, which leaves me the question of why did I even post it up. Oh well R&R please, if you would be ever so kind. Ignore my bad grammer and the common use of commers, ha see I just put one... One more thing, Fran/Penelo is super awesome :D If you don't like it, please stop and click the back button, much appreciated. If not, I shall slap you silly with a golf glove... Enjoy**

Target Practise

"Not again! Ugh this is getting so annoying!" Penelo cried as she threw her Gaia Rod on the hard desert sand and sat down along side it. "Why does this keep on happening?" As Penelo was sulking Fran had taken care of the wolf that was attacking them with her bow.

"What is the problem Penelo?" the Viera asked, wiping away some sweat from her forehead.

"I don't know, for some reason I feel like I've lost my touch with my rod now, it's like I suck at fighting all of a sudden. You saw how I tried to attack that wolf, I sucked!" Penelo placed her head in her knees.

Fran sighed and stood in front of Penelo, blocking the sun from her view, causing Penelo to look up. "Penelo, you do not _'suck', _you are an excellent fighter. Perhaps it is just the time for you to take up a different kind of weapon" she exclaimed calmly.

"You know, maybe your right Fran. But I can't learn to use another weapon; it already took me ages to get used to using a rod as a weapon, and a rod is simple to use. How am I meant to learn how to use a different weapon now, if I struggled to try and learn how to use a fricken pole!?" Penelo placed her head back inside her knees.

"Perhaps I can try and teach you how to use a bow and arrow?"

"Really, Fran, you don't have too."

"What about if I want too?" Penelo looked back up at the Viera

"Okay then, I'll do it; you can try to teach me how to use a bow and arrow. Though that doesn't mean I'll be any good at it."

"Do not worry, you are in good hands, by the time I teach you, people will think you've been training for years" a slight smile spread across Fran's face.

Penelo jumped up to her feet and stood in front of Fran "Is that so? Will I be so good that I may be even good enough than my trainer?" a bright white grin on Penelo's face.

"Silly hume girl. I may have said that I will teach you well, but I never said I would teach you _that_ well"

"Hey!" Penelo pushed Fran playfully causing both girls to giggle. "Well, you may be good at fighting, but I bet your can't beat me at this!" Penelo sprinted off out of the Estersands and in the direction to Rabanastre. Fran just smirked and jogged off to follow Penelo.

* * *

The two girls set themselves across a big grassy plain with several archery targets set across the field.

"Ugh, damn it!" Penelo yelled as one of her attempts of shooting an arrow went through a tree. "Fran! I thought you said you were going to make me good at this"

"I am" She answered, a reasonable distance away from Penelo, not wanting to get to close with the young blonde armed with a dangerous weapon. "And the lesson I am teaching you is to learn from your mistakes."

"Well it doesn't seem like I'm learning much" the arrow Penelo launched fell to the ground beside her feet.

"Try to keep your arms a little more straight"

Attempting again, the arrow travelled half way until falling to the ground. "Okay, you know what; I think I'll just keep using my Gaia Rod"

"You are giving up now?"

"No. Well yeah. No, it just, I'm hopeless at this Fran. It's going to take me forever to be even a tiny bit good with this."

"Just concentrate Penelo. You will get better at this."

"Fran, I haven't even hit the target, heck I've hardly even got close to it"

"Patients Penelo, just concentrate and clear your mind, then you will hit the target"

"Yeah, eventually" Penelo muttered under her breath. As she tried to shoot another arrow with the bow, the arrow went through the branches of the tree. Penelo could have sworn she heard a tiny scream. "I'm improving alright" she muttered.

"That you are" Penelo jumped when she found Fran right next to her. "At least you hit something this time. Poor squirrel."

"You sure you want to be this close to me? I mean, I am holding a weapon that I'm completely clumsy with"

"I am sure I can take that risk" A gentle smile spreading across the Viera's face. "Here, let me show you" Fran placed her arms over Penelo's and put the bow into position.

"_Wow, she sure is kinda close" _Penelo thought. The feeling of Fran's smooth skin against Penelo's felt exotic. Penelo felt her body grow a little hotter even though the weather was quite sunny. She felt a bead of sweat drop from her forehead, though she was guessing that wasn't from the heat of the sun. Not to mention her back was comforted by two lovely 'pillows'.

"Now Penelo, relax" Fran whispered into Penelo's ears almost sounding exotic.

"_How am I meant to relax like this?" _She thought as a shiver went down her spine.

"On the count of three, I want you to let go and fire the arrow, okay?" Fran's lips were grazing Penelo's cheeks and jaw line, which caused the young blonde to shiver again.

"Now close your eyes" Penelo did as she was told, while Fran's lips were still grazing her jaw line. Another bead of sweat went down Penelo's forehead.

"_She's really close and it's really getting kinda sweaty, though I have to say. This is probably the most enjoyable lesson I've ever had" _Penelo thought.

"One…" Fran whispered, as she lightly kissed Penelo's earlobe. Fran felt the young girl slightly tremble at the touch.  
"Two…" her lips travelling slightly lower to kiss the girl's jaw line. She felt the young blonde's body growing hotter and starting to breathe more heavily. Fran breathed lightly across Penelo's neck, which made the girl's breathing grow deeper.  
"Three" Penelo let go of the arrow and heard a solid thud.

"Hey Fran, I think I hit it!" Penelo cried as she turned to face Fran. "Fran?" Penelo found that Fran was not next to her; she turned around and saw the Viera already walking her way back to the Strahl. "Hey, wait up!" Penelo smiled and started to jog after her. Then she stopped and looked behind her facing the targets. Penelo grinned.

She had hit the target spot on.


End file.
